aint got a title yet
by sk8er grl2
Summary: im not good at summarys so just please read it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know this chapter sucks, but it's my first fanfic and it will get better (hopefully). Please review and tell me if I should continue writing this.  
  
Hermione sat in the library trying to finish her potions essay. It was a hot saturday morning and her thoughts kept wandering off to things or rather people like Draco Malfoy. Hermione has changed a lot over the summer, she wasn't a know-it-all anymore, and her appearance changed too. Her hair was now straight and dyed black and she pierced her nose, and, well, she got hot.  
  
She wasn't really sure when her feelings changed toward Draco, but now every time she saw him, she got this feeling where she just wanted to go up to him and kiss him.  
  
"Fuck this shit", she muttered to herself as she slammed her books shut. She had no idea what to write for her essay, and she wasn't about to spend all day working on it. On her way out of the library she saw Draco come in, he looked at her and smiled, not his usual smirk.  
  
"Looking good, Granger." He said loud enough only for her to hear. Hermione literary thought she would die of happiness.  
  
Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room and went over to sit next to Harry and Ron, who were heatedly arguing about something, but they quickly stopped talking when they saw Hermione.  
  
"What's up", she asked.  
  
"Nothing, are you going to Hogsmeade today?"  
  
"No, I have something I have to do." She replied.  
  
"All right, see you later." They both got up and left.  
  
"What's with them?" she wondered. She decided to go for a walk around the lake. Deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice somebody following her, until he grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. Surprised she turned around to see who it was.  
  
A/N: once again I know this totally sucks, but still please review so I know that somebody at least reads this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's POV  
  
Hermione turned around and found herself looking at the face of none other then Draco Malfoy. But before she could ask him what he wanted, he kissed her. She eagerly kissed him back. And neither of them noticed the two pairs of eyes watching them in disbelief.  
  
"I'll see you later", said Draco after the kiss ended and left. Hermione watched him leave, and then sat down in a chair. She was thinking about what just happened, when she felt somebody staring at her. She looked up to find Harry and Ron angrily watching her.  
  
"So this is the thing you had to do", Ron and Harry asked in unison. Both of them were now yelling at her like she did something unforgivably bad. Hermione could feel her anger rise, they had no right to yell at her. She was 17 and could make her own decisions. She felt like she was at home again, where her parents would question everything she did or said.  
  
They were done screaming now, and were silently looking at her, waiting for her to defend herself. But she just stood there, then turned and stormed out of the room.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
The next morning I woke up very late, which was just as well 'cause I had nothing to do. I was going to spend the day with Harry and Ron, but since I was still furious with both of them, I would have to think of something else.  
  
After I took a shower and dressed in black baggy pants and an oversized black shirt, I went down to the common room. There on a sofa, were sitting Parvati and Lavender.  
  
"We were going to go shopping for dresses for the winter dance, you want to come?" Parvati asked. I didn't really want to go, shopping was never my thing, but the thought of staying here all day didn't sound too appealing either.  
  
"Yea, I guess", I answered.  
  
They both squealed at the same time, "We going to have so much fun and you really need some new clothes", Lavender said, looking me up and down. I, of course, had no intention of changing my style, but didn't say anything about it.  
  
We were walking from shop to shop for hours, and I was getting tired of Parvati and Lavender's chattering. Don't they ever get tired of talking? I sighed and leaned on a wall, I shouldn't have come, this is torture.  
  
I looked around me; it was a small one-room store, with dark green walls, and brown floor. There were quite a few people in here. I suddenly noticed Draco walking up to me, and Pansy Parkinson was following him.  
  
"Go to hell", I heard him say to her. She pouted but left. He came up to me and casually put his arm around me. We stood in silence until Parvati and Lavender finished paying for the stuff they bought, and then went back to the castle.  
  
Neither Parvati nor Lavender looked surprised that I was with Draco. Which I found great, because I didn't feel like explaining anything to them, and for once they weren't talking.  
  
A/N: I cant think of a title, so if any of you have a suggestion, tell me. thax 


End file.
